gnome_television_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Gnome
Gnome '''is a TV series made by IceCreamFanatic2001. It has been around since May 15, 2018, the same day Gnome More Nonsense was aired for the first time. It has been on TV for one whole year. It is currently in its fourth season. It also airs short episodes, commonly called shorts. The series airs on Adult Swim. On November 29, 2019, it was announced that the series will be renewed for a fifth season, which is set to premiere on December 12, 2019. Plot ''Gnome '''is an American animated sitcom that centers around 4 gnomes doing crazy things (usually humorous) around ''Gnome Land, their home. Voice cast * Chuck Lewkowicz as Norman, Norman Jr., Preston, and Chuck * Carol Kane as Edna, Carol, and Millie * Chris Phillips as Ringmaster Gnome and Spritely * Sarah Ann Kennedy as Brittany, Serenity, Luna, Hope, Carley, Sarah, Lori, Hannah, Alexandria, Tina Babcock, and Evelyn * Preston Nyman as Easton and Chris * Sian Taylor as Tiffany Henderson * Zara Siddiqi as Bridget * Stanley Nickless as Melvin and William * Sara Crowe as Grace * Kayla Erickson as Pinkalicious and Kayla * Jayce Bartok as Mr. Pinkerton and Jayce * Cecily Bloom as Cecily * Molly Lloyd as Pearl and Molly the Gnome * Owen Wilson as Steven and Owen * Bonnie Hunt as Bonnie and Rose * Rebecca Soler as Rebecca the Gnome * Judy Flynn as Ms Andie * Justice Quiroz as Rafael, Alex, Jack, and Justice * Echo Picone as Kendra, Beatrice, and Echo * Jaden Waldman as Peter * Adam Carolla as Adam * Chilly Jimenez as Carissa and Ella * Cristela Alonzo as Sandy and Cristela * Teresa Gallagher as Deanna and Teresa * Daia Jade Johnson as Jasmine and Molly Garcia * Ashleigh Ball as Sammy and Ashleigh * David Graham as David Additional voice cast * Raleigh Shuck as Lila and Raleigh the Gnome * Logan Thirtyarce as Adrian * Tito Jimenez as Eli * Nicole Ruiz as Frida and Pauline * Jenell Brook Slack as Sophia * John Sparkes as Mr. Curtis * Alicyn Peckard as Mia Babcock * Pablo Sanchez as Brooklyn T. Guy, Dr. Finkleshitz, Craig the Devil, and Tristan * Lance Thirtyarce as Goodman Episodes List of Gnome episodes Controversy Trivia * No humans, except Pinkalicious, Peter, Lila, Rafael, Steven, Jasmine, Brittany, and Tiffany, as they are aware of gnomes existing, appear in the series. * The series is a reference to Comedy World and The Brian Show, although there are some original episodes too. * Raleigh the Gnome does not appear outside of this show. * All the gnomes except Rebecca and Molly are credited by their names. Rebecca and Molly are credited as "Rebecca the Gnome" and "Molly the Gnome" to avoid confusion with the Rebecca voiced by Jenifer Jeanette Lewis and the Molly voiced by Daia Johnson. ** Molly (Pinkalicious's friend) is credited as Molly Garcia to avoid confusion with the gnome voiced by Molly Lloyd. Category:TV series